


Yule ball?

by Ahsatan785



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, OOC?, Oc/ Canon character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsatan785/pseuds/Ahsatan785
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George asks Natasha to the Yule ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule ball?

**Author's Note:**

> OOC?

Fred winked at his younger brother Ron after Angilinea agreed to go to the ball with him. George's face fell. "Oy Fredy, who should I ask?" He said. His twin turned to face him.  
"Well Georgey boy, this is one decision I can't help you with. I can't choose who you find hot or not" He said with a wicked grin. George glared at his twin.  
"Real helpful" He mumbled.  
"I know" Fred said with a proud smile "But in all honesty I can't help ya. But as I told Ronikens, you better act fast" Fred said before truing back to his school work. George sighed and looked around the room. His eyes stopped when the landed on the Slytherin girl who had been forced to ride in their train booth this year due to lack of seats. He frowned, having not been able to remember her name, only that she seemed very touchy with the fact she was placed in Slytherin. 

George nudged his twin in the ribs and pointed to the girl who was only a few seats down from them "Hey, do you remember her name?" He asked  
"Uh..." Fred thought for a moment "OH! Her names Natasha! ...Though why of all the girls in this school you'd pick a Slytherin, I shall never know" He said with a shrug, fighting a smile. George rolled his eyes and scribbled down a note on a piece of parchment. He scrunched up the paper and threw it at Natasha, hitting her in the shoulder.

Natasha looked down at the object that had hit her, then looked up realizing it had been thrown at her by one of the Weasley twins. She picked up the paper and raised an eyebrow at the twins. George motioned for her to open it with his hands. Natasha sighed and did so. "Natasha, Will you go to the ball with me? -George" Natasha read aloud. Her friend, Jade, looked over her shoulder at the note.  
"Did you just get asked out by one of the Weasley twins?" She asked with an amused smirk  
"Ya..." Natasha said absently  
"I would say no. Those two get around, those lot. Never stay with a girl more than a week based on what I've heard" Natasha nodded, taking Jade's vote into account.  
"I don't get it though. They were pestering me about my house the whole train ride here, and then using me as a test dummy for their pranks all through first term... Then again they've let me in on a few of 'em lately..." She sighed unsure of how to respond  
"Well in that case... I say go for it. It'll make for an interesting evening" Jade said with an amused smirk. Natasha looked at Jade with a confused expression. Hadn’t she just told her to turn George down? "I know what I just said, but I mean..." She paused looking for the right words "You're always going on about how fun they are to be with. You even made me trade robes one evening so you could hang with them in the common room" She said slyly.  
"Hey! Its not like you we're ever going to consider objecting! You and your ungodly obsession with Malyfoy… What do you bloody see in him? He’s a downright bloody git!" She spat  
"He's hot though" Jade said she said with a big smile, blushing from ear to ear. Natasha rolled her eyes.  
"You’re in Griffindor, I bid you good luck"  
"Thank you" Jade said happily.  
"You- I.... You're impossible..." Natasha said glaring at her friend who was grinning happily

Meanwhile, George sat there nervously watching Natasha chat with her friend. "Bet ya she says no" Fred teased  
"I'll take that bet.... I mean we've been nice to her lately. She's got to say 'yes'" He said, though his unsureness seeped through into his voice. Fred placed 2 gallons on the table and George fished into his pocket for the same amount. Once the bet was in place, they both turned their eyes to the Slytherin girl, watching intently. Natasha looked back over them and the both stiffened with anticipation. A wide grin grew on her face as she nodded. Fred let out an annoyed groan and pushed the golden coins in front of George. George watched as she let out a small laugh at the expense of Fred's expression.  
"I'd love to" She mouthed  
"Great" George mouthed back with a smile, scooping up the coins and shoving them in his pocket. Fred mumbled something under his breath that George didn't catch, but he knew was probably a few curse words "Ha!" George said "My dates hotter" He stated with a wicked grin  
"As if!" Fred nearly shouted, causing proff. Snape to smack him over the head with a text book. "Ow..." Fred groaned holding his head. George chuckled and looked over at Natasha. Natasha again raised an eyebrow and George winked at her causing her to giggle.

"You’re right Jade. The night of the yule ball is sure to be and interesting one indeed"


End file.
